Love and Life of a Zoid pilot
by Kaiomi
Summary: Bit happens to get into a little trouble with Leena's cupcakes and what will tomorrow bring when the Blitz team has to face their toughest opponent yet?


I finally decided to start a new story! I haven't watched Zoids in a while, actually for over two months, so most of this story will be based on my small, short-term memory so stuff might be misspelled. There won't be a lot of interruptions in the beginning or the end due to the fact that teachers have no mercy in the issue of homework. And it's starting to confuse me a bit.I have very limited brain thinking space left, so in other words, it won't be like 'Petals Engraved in Time' which I hope I will get the chance to write again in the future.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids any of the characters in it. ^^ On with the story!  
  
11:48 p.m. in the Zoid headquarters kitchen  
  
"Heh, now where is it?" Bit whispered to himself and shone the flashlight he was holding in the dark kitchen while looking through the drawers and cabinets. "That Leena won't share any of her cupcakes so I have to result to stealing. Good thing that she's a deep sleeper and went to slee."  
  
The kitchen light suddenly turned on blinding Bit for a moment. "Looking for something Bit?" A hostile female voice came from the entrance and a dark shadow loomed in front of him.  
  
"Er, hi Leena.um you're up late tonight. Well, I gotta go get my sleep, there's a Zoid battle scheduled for tomorrow against Fluegell team and we, uh all need our sleep," Bit stammered and got up quickly.  
  
"Oh no you don't, you're caught red-handed this time Bit Cloud. Also I'm not letting you go after what you did to my last batch of cookies I baked yesterday." Leena grabbed the collar of his shirt before he could make a mad dash to the door. "And there's the issue of the mysterious vanishing cake, the doughnuts, sugar cookies, brownies," she began ticking off her fingers with her other hand while Bit's sweatdrop grew and his hope of surviving until morning slimmer. "I think I said this before, but I need to go."  
  
"And where exactly are you in so much of a hurry?" Bit's captor drummed her fingers on the counter and stared at him with her piercing lavender eyes. A rolling pin appeared in her hand and hovered over his head, like death ready to swoop in any time. "You can't just walk away from punishment you know."  
  
Eeps, I have a bad feeling about this.Bit looked up helplessly at the heaving piece of wood which he knew was going to hurt him and his injury, throb for the next few days.  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEEOWWW!!!"  
  
"What was that?" Jamie ran out of his room into the hallway to meet up with Brad who had already gotten to the living room and was calmly examining Bit's large lump on his head.  
  
"Just Bit trying to get one of Leena's cupcakes again. Nothing unusual." Brad opened the third drawer in the kitchen and pulled out the first aid kit. "It was a good idea that we decided to move this mini-Bit-repair kit into the kitchen. This is where most of the injuries occur anyway."  
  
"Very funny, my sides are bursting with laughter," Bit replied sarcastically and grabbed the box of extra large bandages out of Brad's hand.  
  
"Did you ever think about actually buying some baked stuff instead of trying to sneak some from Leena when you know that you'll eventually become hurt? A thought that you might want to consider Bit in the future." Brad shook his head in the stupidity of his comrade.  
  
"That's right! Why didn't I think of that before?"  
  
"There's a bakery near the parts store if I recall correctly in a town a few miles away from the site the battle that will take place tomorrow," Jamie said and began searching the computer database to confirm it.  
  
"Well, it seems that everyone woke up so why don't we go back to sleep?" Leena cheerfully said scaring Bit into hugging Brad.  
  
"Get off me. You have two seconds before I kill you." Brad began prying Bit off of his shirt.  
  
"There is no way I'm staying in the same room as her from now on. And she hits hard when she gets mad. She's some like assassin who enjoys his work. She scares me!" Bit yelled and ran to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
"Hey Bit, I got the map of the location of the.Where'd Bit go?" Jamie looked around confused.  
  
"I think finally wanted to get his sleep." Leena added and yawned. "Well, I think that all of us need our sleep. Good night everyone." She walked toward her own room slowly.  
  
"Guess that goes for me too. Night Jamie." The remaining person walked down the hallway following Leena.  
  
"Okay." Jamie said, more confused than ever. *sweatdrop* "Maybe everything will sort itself out in the morning." *You got mail!* The computer sang and the email opened automatically. "What the?" Jamie began reading the email. "It says that the battle against the Fleugal team has been canceled by Toros and instead of a class A team, we'll be fighting another class S team called the Three Swords at 7:00 a.m. tommorow. Regulations are set so that all members of each team must fight until one side is completely out of commission. Ammunition and arsenals are limited to what each Zoid mobile can carry. After that, you will only have to use your own skill to win. Sent by the Zoid battle commissioner. Well, I guess that's going to make winning a lot harder this time." Then Jamie slouched in his seat before scanning the email again, the weight of the chance of loosing as well as their undefeated status at risk. "Wait a minute, isn't the team, Three Swords, one of the top ten Zoid teams in the world and Doc canceled our match to fight against them!!! ARGH DOC!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I know, this first chapter is so short that you probably don't consider it as a chapter, but at least I've left it as a slight hangover. ^-^ That's why this thing is a prelude to the rest of the story! Nothing exciting will happen until chapter two or so because I have to introduce a heck of a lot of characters again in the first chapter. My brain is already fried trying to recall all of the characters. Good thing there's the internet to help! Well hope you liked it! Please review if you want to! ~Kaiomi Star*light 


End file.
